


Relay

by fiftyseven (cian1675), msinpinitu (Knaija)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Blackmail, Conspiracy, Deception, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Rebels, Smut, Violence, information relay, kim!brothers, lee!brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/fiftyseven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: “How does it feel, to be one of the most important people around here now?” Howon asks jokingly, though his expression doesn’t change from one of polite interest. Sunggyu glances at something in the distance – he probably sees someone he needs to go talk to, someone moreimportantthat Howon’s probably preventing him from talking to – and he barely meets Howon’s eyes when he replies.“Don’t joke about that. It’s not funny.”[Or the one where Howon’s dreams aren’t all he had thought they’d be.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all, this fic is a sort of experiment/collab by fiftyseven and msinpinitu!
> 
> What we’re doing is basically this: each of us writes alternate chapters of this story, and we’re not supposed to let the other person know what we’re writing until after that chapter is done, and the other person will continue from there. So while we have the general premise of this fic established, and a very (VERY!) rough idea of what we want, neither of us really knows what the other would write until that chapter is published. The challenge here is for both of us to keep rolling with the premise the other person has written, and to see what kind of story we can come up with. As such, we make no promises on how this story would go, because to be honest, neither of us know either, lol. 
> 
> With that said, the primary focus of this fic would not be Howon and Sunggyu’s relationship, although that is an important aspect of the story (but please don’t expect the hogyu tag to be a promise of anything?). **Also, please read all the warnings carefully (and repeatedly)!!** This fic might get quite dark/violent (we don’t know yet, but it’s likely).
> 
> Lastly, regarding updates, both of us have ongoing fics, so this fic may not get updated that often, but since there’s two of us, we’re hoping to bring you a chapter roughly once every two weeks.
> 
> Now that you’ve read the lengthy authors’ note and warnings, please enjoy the fic~ ^_^

Howon chanced upon something called moral alignment once. The test he took – short, rudimentary, _unreliable_ – told him his moral alignment was _chaotic good_. The “good” bit of it was supposedly for the aspect of Howon that wants to make things right – and Howon remembers laughing at the result when he had read it, because the world he grew up in has so much more wrongs than rights – but the “chaotic” bit of it means he’ll stop at nothing – not laws, not rules, not anything but principles Howon has within himself, and maybe even then, not that – to make things _right_ again. Howon had never given that test much credit – had forgotten he even tried it, to be honest – until now. _Now_ , it seems to make so much sense.

 

*****

 

Howon’s standing next to Sunggyu, jittery. His palms are slightly damp, and there’s sweat forming along his hairline. The suit he has on doesn’t help. A camera passes by, Sunggyu smiling close-lipped at it, a slight nod, and then it’s gone. Howon lets out a breath.

“You okay?”

Glancing to the side, Howon notices Sunggyu’s slightly concerned expression. Sunggyu’s still facing forward, his best smile – charming, reliable, honest – shown to the crowd of people waiting under the stage, but his eyes are on Howon. Howon checks himself, lightly dabbing the perspiration off the back of his hand before putting on a confident smile for their supporters.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just nerves.”

It’s said through almost closed lips, barely a whisper because they’re not supposed to be exchanging this kind of conversation on stage while waiting for the votes to be counted, but Howon catches the corners of Sunggyu’s eyes crinkling anyway.

“Worried about the results? Don’t worry, I am too,” Sunggyu murmurs under his breath, just before a lady in a modest skirt suit walks up on stage. The dull thumps of her pumps are suddenly too loud as the crowd quietens down; everyone’s alert now. This is what they’ve been waiting for – not just Howon or Sunggyu, but every member of their political party, the whole crowd of their supporters and then some. The lady taps the microphone, then unfolds the script in her hands.

“Good evening, everyone. I’m sure you have been waiting for this moment for a long time. The poll results have been tallied, and we are now ready to announce the results of the parliamentary elections for Sector 82. With a sixty-three percent majority vote, the winning party that will govern Sector 82 is... Infinite World Party –”

Shouts erupt from the crowd before Howon fully registers the words. The next thing he knows, someone’s patting his back, congratulating him for a job well done, and Sunggyu’s no longer in sight, probably off to doing his job, socializing with other important people. Howon lets the fact sink in as his body swings into practiced motions, bowing and shaking hands, thanking and congratulating every member of their party – everyone who has walked down this difficult path with them – and it’s only when he’s at the corner of the stage does he spot Sunggyu again.

“How does it feel, to be one of the most important people around here now?” Howon asks jokingly, though his expression doesn’t change from one of polite interest. Sunggyu glances at something in the distance – he probably sees someone he needs to go talk to, someone more _important_ that Howon’s probably preventing him from talking to – and he barely meets Howon’s eyes when he replies.

“Don’t joke about that. It’s not funny.”

Howon lets the corner of his lip curl up, before realising that yes, maybe it’s really not funny, considering the kind of pompous governments they’ve had before. Howon’s of the opinion that the government should never be above its people, and following that logic, it’s clear that the politicians should never be considered more important than the average citizen just because they’re in the ruling party. He knows – Howon _knows_ – it’s what they’ve been fighting for, when they joined IWP, but maybe, for a second there, he forgot.

“Sorry.”

Sunggyu spares another glance at him, smile still on his face, and no one would be able to tell that he’s slightly impatient, but no one is Howon either. He knows that whoever Sunggyu has spotted, it’s someone he really wants to – no, _needs_ to – talk to. Honestly, it’s what he’s grown to expect of Sunggyu, so Howon’s not even surprised when he barely gets a congratulatory handshake in, before Sunggyu’s perfunctorily patting his shoulder.

“We can talk later,” Sunggyu murmurs as he turns to go, probably thinking he can catch Howon at a better time when he’s free (or tomorrow, or next week, or the next time they see each other, which could be in the office, or anywhere else; doesn’t matter, they see each other all the time anyway). Howon watches him go, an odd feeling growing in his stomach, and for some reason his palms are no longer sweaty. Maybe Howon had only been nervous the whole time because he couldn’t figure out how to tell Sunggyu. But now, it’s almost like he has an excuse. He doesn’t have to tell Sunggyu, because he doesn’t have the time to. He needs to leave soon – he should have left earlier, but Howon had wanted to wait until the elections are over at least. Even if this is no longer his dream now, it had been the dream he was fighting for for the last five years, and it had only seemed right to see it to the end.

Sparing one last glance at the sight in front of him, the eruptious atmosphere of the crowd and his party members over their win, Sunggyu’s satisfied but determined face at the fact that this is but the start of an arduous journey (a journey that had once been both their dreams, although it is no longer Howon’s after recent events), Howon turns to go.

 

 

His apartment is dark when he opens the door, which is why Howon’s surprised to find Sungjong sitting on the sofa when the lights come on.

“Jongie, you… okay?” Howon gestures vaguely, not sure if he should state his question too plainly when this is _Sungjong_ (which is funny, because before _that_ , Sungjong would have been the last person Howon would fuss over).

“Yeah, I’m just trying to get used to sitting in the dark by myself,” Sungjong says, releasing his legs from where he had drawn them up against his chest.  Howon pretends he doesn’t hear the slight tremor in his brother’s voice.

“Okay. Tell Yeollie I said hi,” Howon mumbles as he starts taking off his suit jacket, unbuttoning the sleeves of his white shirt underneath. He forgets he hasn’t told Sungjong anything about him leaving tonight, until Sungjong clears his throat.

“Where are you going that you need an overnight bag?”

Howon looks up, spots the black bag sitting at the corner of his room, his bedroom door just slightly open enough for Sungjong to see it from the living room. He tries not to tense up, meeting Sungjong’s gaze, and for a moment, the sharpness in those eyes is so familiar, it’s like Sungjong has never changed at all. His youngest brother was always the sternest out of the three of them, despite (or maybe because of) his pretty face. 

“I’m going somewhere for a while,” Howon says, and it’s mostly the truth. “I told Yeollie but I guess I forgot to tell you.”

The second part is a lie. Well, no, technically Howon did tell Sungyeol that he’s leaving, but he didn’t exactly give him specifics nor did he ever intend for Sungjong to find out that he is leaving until after the fact. Though, with Sungjong’s keen observation and questions, Howon guesses that’s not happening now.

“Is it secretive political stuff that you can’t tell us?” Sungjong asks, arching a brow. His eyes narrow when Howon doesn’t immediately reply, and it’s clear what he thinks about Howon’s job in IWP as it is.

_Except, it’s not going to be my job for much longer_ , Howon reminds himself.

“Yeah,” Howon lies.  He reaches over to ruffle Sungjong’s hair, then steps back so he can head for the shower. “Go to sleep soon. It’s late.”

Sungjong makes a sound that could mean anything, but when Howon comes out later, still towel-drying his hair, Sungjong isn’t on the sofa anymore. He lets out a small sigh of relief. He doesn’t really want to explain where he’s going to Sungjong if he doesn’t have to. Changing into an all-black outfit, Howon eyes his phone for a second, before he picks it up.

_I’m fine. Don’t worry about me._

Howon clicks send before he can regret it, then promptly deletes the message from his phone. Just to be safe, he deletes the contact name as well – it’s not like he doesn’t have Sunggyu’s number memorized anyway. Turning his phone over, Howon takes out the battery, then picks out the phone card. He considers his options for a moment, before deciding to dump the small plastic rectangle into a sock, rolling it back to fit into his overnight bag afterwards. Checking that he has everything he needs, Howon slings the overnight bag over his shoulder, then pads out of the apartment.

 

*****

 

It takes longer than Howon had expected to get to the address he’s given. The sun is already starting to rise, a faint golden glow casted onto the streets although it doesn’t exactly help to brighten up the dingy dilapidated state this area is in. Howon has been expecting as much – he knows this section of Sector 82 is one of the ones neglected by the government, and it makes sense that this would be where they’re at. He knocks on the door. It opens on the second series of knocks he had been taught to make.

“…You …are not Jinho,” is the first thing Howon says.

The guy in front of him, about his height with a sharp nose and hard eyes arches his brow, thick lips drawn into a sneer.

“No shit.”

Howon stares at him for a little longer, before the guy waves a hand.

“Can’t keep standing here. Come on, did you think Jinho would give you the address to the headquarters? We’re not that dumb.”

The guy moves a little to the side, motioning for Howon to step in. Howon blinks, then follows. The house, if it can even be called that, with how much more holes the floor has than floorboards, is dark and smells funny. Howon tries not to mind any of it. He knew what he was getting into, before he agreed. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Howon decides to ask the obvious question, “So, who are you?”

The guy has moved past Howon in the meantime, closing the door, busy refastening the numerous locks on it. He looks up at Howon’s question. Wiping a hand down his pants, the guy tries to clean his palm futilely before he gives up and just sticks out his hand.

“Woohyun, Jinho’s right-hand man.”

Howon hesitates a little upon seeing how dirty Woohyun’s hand is, but he shakes firmly it in the end. The gesture reminds him vaguely of what he was doing just the evening before, and unexpectedly, Woohyun’s hand don’t feel as grimy as they look. His grip is strong, steady.

“I’m Ho…ya.”

“Hmm,” Woohyun says, stepping a little closer to him, and Howon has to resist the urge to step back. In the end, Woohyun just slaps his shoulder, before there’s suddenly a lopsided grin on his face. “Hoya, eh? I know this isn’t the headquarters yet, but, allow me to say this on behalf of Jinho –

Welcome to _The Rebellion_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiftyseven here! This story started because of [this tweet](https://twitter.com/cian1675/status/826094654189756417), where the idea of a Hogyu politican AU came up. The AU premise changed a little along the way but there’s still the political element in it, and we’ll love to know what you think about the story so far :)
> 
> Also, just for imagery, how I imagine the rougher section of Sector 82 would look like would be something close to [Lebbeus Woods’ drawings](https://static.dezeen.com/uploads/2012/11/dezeen_Lebbeus-Woods_4.jpg), though with of course, more Korean looking buildings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile...

Sunggyu reaches the end of the makeshift hall, shaking as many hands as possible on the way. But by the time he gets to his destination, Bora is surrounded by other members and aides of the IWP. And he has to stand off to the side, waiting for everyone to leave. She glances at him, smiling over an older man’s shoulder at Sunggyu and he just shrugs, choosing to wait. He has important business to discuss now but he has to wait. That’s the whole point. He’s spent his entire campaign speaking for the people and yet, its times like these that Sunggyu’s patience gets tested… when he has something really important to say but has to wait his turn.

“President-Elect Kim.” One of the men says as he turns from Bora and notices Sunggyu, bowing.

Sunggyu bows as well as he takes the man’s hand in his and shakes.

“Congratulations, Sir.” The other man beside Bora says.

“Congratulations to you too.” Sunggyu says. Because it’s a win for all of them. It’s their night. When tomorrow comes, Sector 82 can start to change.

As the other men disappear into the crowd, Bora stands beside him, both their backs to the wall. Considering years in the Peace Corps together and special ops, they’d both learnt to scope rooms, to stay out of sight, to not have their backs facing possible threats. Granted, now they are both politicians and afforded security, but old habits die hard when it comes to safety.

“President-Elect.” She says, crossing her hands behind her back and unwittingly stretching out the front of her blouse as she eases into a rather stiff-looking stance by his side.

“Did he tell you anything?”

“He’s still holding out on me.”

Sunggyu looks at her.

“I’ll get to it.” She says almost impatiently.

“We need to work together.”

“I already told them that.”

“It doesn’t matter if I’ve won. Sector 82 is our home whether IWP is in power or they are. How is this so hard to understand?”

“Sir?” She says, looking at him in what he’s come to know as her worried expression from years of learning to read each other’s tells.

“Go back there.” Sunggyu says, unfolding the hand of his shirt. “I want a positive answer tonight.”

“It’s already a big night. You don’t need to do too much.”

And she’s right. He’s won the election. IWP is the lead-party. But he’s not going to rest easy until he has a deal with the last opposing party. They need to be on the same page. This needs to happen now.

“Get back to me the moment you’re on site.”

She nods and in two seconds, she’s gone from his presence.

 

*********

“Thirty minutes before your speech, sir.” A man in a head piece and a collection of mics says to Sunggyu as Sunggyu nods at him. As he leaves, Sunggyu looks around.

“Where the hell is Howon?”

It had been almost an hour since the announcement and in that time, he’d had to meet lots of people and smile and dance and pretend that that was where the real work lay. But now he had to give a speech. Even if they’d been separated, Howon had to know that Sunggyu was about to go on stage. He should be here, right now.

As Geonam approaches Sunggyu, touching his ear piece and speaking into his wrist, Sunggyu walks up to meet his body guard. A few years ago, Sunggyu would have laughed at the thought of someone else protecting him. He couldn’t believe there’d ever be a time when he was in such a delicate position or afforded such priority.

And yet here he is, exactly where his father had been. In the one place he’d sworn he’d never be. Years and years of war had taught him to be skeptical of politicians and people in power. This is his chance to do better. To set better precedent for leaders to come.

“Where’s Howon?”

“Sir?” Geonam asks.

“Howon. I haven’t seen him.”

“I’ll check in with his security team.”

Speaking to his wrist again, Geonam turns away from Sunggyu as another man walks up to him.

“This is for you sir.”

Geonam looks at the envelope as Sunggyu takes it.

“Sir?” Geonam requests taking it from Sunggyu. He opens it, turns it out and a card falls out.

Sunggyu’s heart drops.

It’s a green card with a red star at the center and he knows exactly who sent it.

*********

Sunggyu enters the erected tent to find a circle of three chairs already occupied and an empty fourth chair, waiting for him.

“91-sshi.” A man says, standing to his feet as the others look up at Sunggyu.

“26-sshi.” Sunggyu greets the man. He nods around at the others in the room, not bothering to acknowledge them out loud. They knew he was here. They could see him. There was no need for much more formality. He never asked why. The first day he’d received the green card, he’d arrived and he’d been addressed at ‘91’ and that was that. It was not as if he liked their company enough to ask. Anything to keep him away from them was a plus on any day.

“Congratulations.” 30 says, smiling stiffly at him as he takes the seat beside her.

“Congratulations to us all.” He says.

“Today is a big day for all of us. You’re right, 91-sshi.” 26 says, waving his hands at both Sunggyu and 30. “That’s what we’re all here for.”

Sunggyu looks at him. Because he’s not aware of what they’re here for. He’s aware of the general narrative of the group – and completely disagrees – but he’s not aware of why they’ve chosen to have a meeting right outside the IWP celebration arena. On the night of the election.

“We understand that you’ve had some… issues with the way we run things.” 30 says.

“You’ve fought us most of the way but the truth is, 91-sshi, you are a part of us.” 26 adds.

“I have never disputed it. We’re all IWP-”

“I’m glad you feel that way.”

“What is this about?” He asks.

“Before you’re sworn in to office, you have to swear to us, too.”

Sunggyu tilts his head, feeling a prickling on his skin.

“Swear that what?”

“Swear that you’ll uphold the ideals of IWP.”

“I will protect the people, if that’s what you mean.”

14 scoffs.

“You’re the leader of sector 82 now. Surely, you don’t intend to remain so naïve.”

“What do you think I was fighting for?” Sunggyu asks.

“You sought the backing of the party and you got it, 91-sshi.”

“I sought your backing and you knew where I stood from the start.”

“And now, that has to change.”

Sunggyu smiles at them.

“You want me to suddenly change. Now that I’ve won and I’m in a position to actually do something.”

“You’ve made promises to us-”

“I’ve kept my promises.”

“You’re backing down-”

Sunggyu stands to his feet, silencing them all as they look up at him, in shocked surprise.

“You will not do this today.” He informs them. “I’m not even sure what _this_ is. But you won’t get it. Not from me. I told you that I wasn’t going to join you in your snobbish ways. You cannot expect me to suddenly sing to a new tune after promising those people out there,” he points out of the tent. “Those people who voted for me, that I will be better than my predecessors.”

He turns to go.

“Sit down, Kim Sunggyu.” 30 says.

Sunggyu freezes, flexing his fingers to keep his patience. Because he’s about to lose it. And this is not the place. This is not the time.

“I’m not sure I want to hear anything you have to say.”

“You seem to be laboring under the assumption that you’re the one with the power here.” 26 says.

“The people-”

“Voted for IWP.” Says 14. “Your voice may be what they heard, your face might be what they see but it’s IWP that’s on the ticket.”

Sunggyu falters. He’s not sure. He can feel where they’re going with this but he’s not sure enough to fight right now. Not today of all days. This is why he needs Howon. Howon’s the activist. He’s the lawyer. He’s the one who’d know all these things. Because the years Sunggyu had rebelled and joined the military, Howon had stayed… watched… learned. If Sunggyu left this tent, he was going to dig Howon out of whichever hole he’d gone to hide from cameras and pull him to clear up the mess that Sunggyu was 100% sure he was about to make.

“Sit down, 91.” 30 gestures at his seat. Biting his lip, Sunggyu returns to his seat. “It’s a simple request. That’s all we’re asking.” He hands Sunggyu a folder and Sunggyu opens it.  


 

| 

_There are some of us who labor in fear of oppression, but the truth is that oppression is a construct of our minds. We must understand that if we are to move forward, there are some of us that must be protected to keep the peace. For the betterment of sector 82, that line must be drawn. Do not fear oppression. Do not fear separation. We all know our places in the world. And that some of us live higher than others isn’t something we should fear-_

| 

   
  
---|---|---  
  
 

Sunggyu slams the file shut, his eyes burning. This isn’t… he doesn’t even know what it is. It’s a carefully crafted, nicely written speech but the message still spouts the same elitist nonsense that the Green Card is about. _Some of us live higher_? What the fuck is that?

“You want me to read this as my celebration speech?” Sunggyu asks, clenching the file in his hand.

“No.”

“Then what is this for? Why did you give this to me?”

“It’s your oath.”

“This sounds nothing like an oath.”

26 gets up and snaps her fingers at the opening of the tent. As she takes her seat again, a man enters carrying a tripod attached to a camera.

“You can do whatever you want to do, 91-sshi. We’ll try not to get in your way.”

“But you’re going to have to read that to stay in IWP.”

“In front of a camera?” Sunggyu asks as the man stations it right in front of him and Sunggyu looks down on the file in his hand.

“Yes.” 30 replies.

This is not an oath at all. A recording of Sunggyu telling the people that he is better than they are, is not to swear allegiance to anything.

It is insurance.

*********

Sunggyu rereads the text as Geonam drives him out of the arena. His hands are still shaking and his head, still reeling from everything. After reading the file to the camera, Sunggyu had left the tent, meeting up with Geonam who’d informed him that he was about to go on stage in a few moments. Without any second to waste, Sunggyu had gone up, smile plastered on his face, as he looked down into a field of cameras and _lied_ to each and every one of them.

 _I need to find Howon,_ he’d thought, getting off the stage. That tape had to go. If it ever leaked, everything would crumble. He’d just recorded the worst thing for his career and all they’d worked for. He couldn’t wait to find Howon and let Howon rage at him for being so ignorant with those people. But he knew that once the anger was gone, Howon would solve everything. He always did.

 _I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,_ Howon’s text had said.

 _What’s that supposed to mean_? Sunggyu thinks as he sprints the whole way up to Howon’s apartment. Why couldn’t he have stayed and explained where he was going? Sunggyu’s world was crumbling around him and Howon was nowhere to be found?

Without ringing the bell, he opens the door and enters into the quiet apartment.

“HOWON!” He shouts but no one answers him.

He moves around, searching for his right hand man until he makes a full round of the entire house.

And he comes up with nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Msinpinitu here! We both decided that in order not to completely drive each other crazy, we'd each stick to a character and see how it all plays out from there. So while Fiftyseven writes Hoya's POV, I will be handling Gyu's POV


	3. Chapter 3

“Sungjong, why aren’t you in the apartment?”

“…I’m out, hyung.”

“Why are you speaking so softly? Where are you?”

“I’m fine… I’ll call you later, okay. I’m kind of busy right now.”

“What are you even busy with? You’re supposed to be resting at home…. Wait, hey. _Hey!_ Jongie, did you just hang up on me? _Aish.._.”

 

*****

 

“Is the headquarters really far away?” Howon asks. Woohyun had pulled him out of the dilapidated thing of a house saying they would be heading to the headquarters, but so far they’ve been walking for what feels like an hour already, and Woohyun doesn’t seem like he’s going to be stopping at any place any time soon.

“Nah, it’s actually only half an hour away.”

Howon raises an eyebrow. “Half an hour _more_?”

Woohyun rolls his eyes without even sparing him a glance. “Half an hour from where you met me.”

Which means they should have gotten there half an hour ago. But they clearly have not. Howon’s about to ask the obvious, but Woohyun beats him to it.

“It’s because we had a tail.”

“What, who?” Howon just barely stops himself from whipping his head around because that would have been a dumb move. Woohyun gives him the stink eye like he thinks Howon’s _slow_.

“I said ‘had’.”

Oh. So they’ve lost the tail. Howon contemplates that piece of information as they walk in silence. After they go another two blocks and make multiple turns, Woohyun speaks again.

“You know, I assumed you wouldn’t be so dumb, but let me just ask this anyway. Do you have any tracking devices on you? Anything that can be traced or tracked, any electronics?”

Howon thinks of the little plastic rectangle in his rolled up sock.

“No. I left my phone at home. I don’t even have a watch on me right now.”

Woohyun seems satisfied with the answer, until something crosses his gaze. Howon doesn’t have time to figure out what that means, because the next thing he knows, Woohyun’s grabbing his left wrist and pushing Howon’s jacket sleeve up unceremoniously.

“You didn’t tell me you have a scar on your wrist,” Woohyun says, and Howon doesn’t get what he means, until he remembers what they were talking about earlier.

“It’s not a tracker, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Woohyun’s lips thin into a hard line.

“I’ll like to take your word for it, but I hope you’d understand that I can’t.”

 

*****

 

The first thing Jinho says to Howon when he gets to the headquarters isn’t hi, or anything remotely close to a greeting.

“Why is your wrist bandaged?”

Then –

“Woohyun, what happened to him? I put him under your care –”

And Howon suddenly wonders if he had even made the right move, coming here. But then he remembers what he’s here for – _who_ he’s here for – and he stays in his spot as Jinho questions Woohyun about Howon’s obviously blood-stained bandage.

“Look, I had to be sure he didn’t have a tracker,” Woohyun says, but doesn’t get to finish because Jinho gives him a disbelieving look.

“So you cut him? Right in the middle of the streets?”

Woohyun doesn’t roll his eyes, but it’s a close thing. “Would you rather I bring him here, to the headquarters, without making sure first?”

Jinho only sighs. Howon doesn’t have to think hard to figure out why. It’s clear that the location of the rebel base is of utmost importance, or Woohyun wouldn’t have gone to the trouble of cutting Howon’s scar to check that he didn’t have a tracker underneath _and_ also kept him blindfolded for the last ten minutes of their journey here.

In the end, Jinho just says, “Never mind, just help Hoya settle in. And give him something for the cut. We’re having a briefing in half an hour. Show him where the meeting area is.”

Before Howon gets to say anything to the rebel leader, Jinho’s gone.

 

*****

 

Woohyun brings him through long corridors before they get to his room. It’s sparse, only a bunk bed, a table, one bench and some clothes on the lower bunk. There’re no windows, just a ventilation outlet, and Howon can’t tell if they’re underground or not. He dumps his bag on the floor. Howon expects Woohyun to leave now that he’s been shown his room, but instead Woohyun starts stripping off his outer layers.

“What?” Woohyun asks without looking at him. He’s not sure how the guy noticed Howon staring with his back turned, but he suspects it’s the same way he had known they had a tail earlier.

“Nothing,” Howon mumbles, unzipping his bag. He doesn’t have much to unpack – isn’t sure if he should unpack to begin with – but he wants something to do with his hands.

“You didn’t think you’ll be using this room alone, did you?” Woohyun says, pulling his inner shirt over his head, exposing his back. The first thing Howon notices is how dirty Woohyun is, but he also catches a brief glimpse of old scars, too numerous to count, before Woohyun puts on a new shirt – barely cleaner than his previous one.

Instead of commenting on that, Howon asks, “Are we sharing this room?”

Woohyun raises a brow.

“Any complaints?”

“No,” Howon answers, pretending to search for something in his bag, but all he’s really thinking is – those scars on Woohyun’s back look awfully similar to the ones on Sungjong’s back after _that_ happened.

 

*****

 

The briefing takes place in a small room filled with rickety chairs. It seems most of the seats are already taken by the time Woohyun and him get there, so Howon shuffles into the nearest empty one. There’re around twenty people in the room, male and female of various ages including a middle-aged woman who’s probably the oldest here, but she looks as fit as everyone else nonetheless. Howon is mildly surprised that Woohyun isn’t even close to being the dirtiest looking in the room, but he thinks this is probably something he should start getting used to. Water doesn’t seem to be easily available in this section of Sector 82.

Jinho comes in shortly afterwards, and the briefing starts. Howon doesn’t know what the briefing is about, but once Jinho starts talking, pointing to areas on a map pinned to the wall, he thinks he gets what this is for – securing food.

It’s stealing, really, Howon thinks, because what Jinho is doing is discussing how they would hijack four government food trucks which are transporting produce and canned good from the outskirts where the farms and factories are to the inner city, but Howon wisely keeps his mouth shut. He thinks he does a good job fading into the background, nodding while listening and raising his hand for when the division of roles are called, until Woohyun elbows him.

“Think this is too lowly for you?” Woohyun whispers, voice low and too close to Howon’s ear.

“No,” Howon replies, turning to meet Woohyun’s eyes. He didn’t think he’d have to do this, but he doesn’t think he’s above stealing when it’s for something bigger than himself. “The food’s necessary, the government wouldn’t miss four trucks.” It doesn’t even taste like a lie, these words rolling off his lips.

Woohyun stares at him unblinkingly for a while, before his expression softens. “Just so you know, the food’s not just for us, it’s for the stragglers as well.”

Howon frowns a little, mind turning with the information Woohyun just revealed, but maybe Woohyun mistakes it for not understanding, because he adds –

“You know, the area the government pretends doesn’t exist, where people – children included – are left to fend for themselves?”

Howon knows the place – had to go there once – but he doesn’t think Woohyun needs to know. So all he says is, “Of course I know about stragglers, why do you think I joined the rebellion?”

Woohyun gives him an amused look. “I don’t know, we don’t question why people join, as long as they don’t make trouble for us.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers, huh?” Howon mutters under his breath offhandedly, sarcastic comment not entirely well-thought through, but Woohyun only laughs.

“Exactly.”

 

*****

 

Howon tries to catch Jinho once the meeting ends.

“Yes?” Jinho asks when Howon stops him in the corridor.

“I…” _How does one even ask something like this without coming across as self-important?_ “I was just wondering, what we discussed before –”

“Ah yes, _that_ ,” Jinho interjects. He glances at some of the other people exiting the room, and Howon thinks it’s a signal to not say too much. He merely nods, and Jinho continues, “Well, don’t worry. I didn’t forget about it. I know you joined for a specific reason. But you need to get familiar with how things work around here and earn the trust of the others in the rebellion first, before I can help you with what you want.”

Howon nods once, slowly.

Jinho gives him a smile, one that doesn’t really reach his eyes. Patting him on back, he continues, “Well, anyway, just go along with things for now. I brought you in for a reason, just like how you’re here for your own reasons, so let’s try to get along, shall we?”

At first glance, Jinho doesn’t seem like the sort of man you’d expect to be at the head of a rebellion, too easy-going and friendly, a little on the short side and not exactly the fittest looking person around. But Howon hears the threat in his pleasant tone of voice, knows he’s more than that initial friendly impression he gives, and that he’s dealing with a scarier and more powerful man than he appears to be, not least because of his brilliant mind and strategies. That Howon can even attempt to bargain with Jinho is only because he has information the rebellion wants from having been in IWP for the past few years, but he’s not entirely sure if that’s enough of a bargaining chip if he doesn’t follow Jinho’s lead and orders well. After all, he isn’t the only one who knows what he does about the IWP, although he suspects he’s one of the few who’s actually aware of just how important the information he knows is.

Howon pastes on his smile, gets out a “Yeah, I understand, of course. Just wanted to check.”

Jinho nods, before he turns to go. Once Jinho’s gone from the corridor, along with the rest of the people who had been in the briefing, Howon drops the act, smile fading from his face as he starts to filter through what he’s learnt today about the workings of the rebellion. He’d never know when he’ll need this information.

What Howon isn’t aware of as he makes his way back to his room is that although the corridor’s empty, there’s still someone observing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiftyseven here :) I hope you like the update, and I'll love to know what you think with the new information this chapter reveals~
> 
> P.S.: As I was writing this, I just kept thinking... Howon is smart and somewhat sly but also an unobservant idiot at the same time lol :|
> 
> [edit: added in a wooya tag because they'll have interactions though of what nature is yet to be certain. Like the hogyu tag, please don't treat it as a promise of anything besides that it's potentially an important relationship for the story, yeah?]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) (:

Sunggyu can’t concentrate for the next two days. He finds himself constantly plagued by the video he’d made on the night of his election. How is he going to be able to do anything with that hanging over his head? Any decision he makes now would be clouded by the choices of the council. He’ll worry about their thoughts… their pick… what they want him to do. And he’ll never get anything done.

There is a knock at the door as he looks up to find his brother peeping in.

“Do you have a minute?” Myungsoo asks, stepping in as Sunggyu waves him over. If he’s not going to be productive, he may as well deal with domestic issues.

“What is it?”

“Dongwoo-hyung is here.”

Sunggyu’s jaw clenches on its own as he fights to keep his expression from changing.

“What is he doing here?”

“He’s not looking for you, hyung.” Myungsoo says.

Sunggyu gets up, feeling antsy and uncomfortable.

“What? Why would he be here if he’s not looking for me?”

“When I passed by Howon-hyung’s office, he was sitting outside in the waiting area.”

This is not the day for this. Sunggyu doesn’t think he can deal with this.

“Just thought you should know.” Myungsoo says, retracing his steps as he leaves and closes the door.

Sunggyu paces, covering his mouth as his mind roams around for a bit. He knows Dongwoo is never going to see Howon because Howon is gone. He might as well get in line. But why the hell would he want to see Howon in the first place? He’d made it pretty clear that he wanted nothing to do with either of them. So why is he here now? What does he want? Is it political? Is it personal? Has he finally decided that today is the day he’s going to stab Howon in the head for everything that happened?

But just as he makes up his mind to leave the office and confront Dongwoo, the door opens again, revealing Bora who slips into his office and locks the door behind her as she pulls the shutters on the window facing the outer offices down.

“What’s going on?” He asks. “What are you doing back so early?”

“He signed the contract.” Bora replies, handing him a folder that Sunggyu collects, assessing Bora’s attire, her black outfit and the flat shoes and the hoody. She isn’t dressed for the office.

Something is wrong.

“He’s the leader of the opposition and he just… signed it?”

“He didn’t even give me a chance to convince him. After the election, he’d said no.”

“So what’s changed?”

Sunggyu opens the folder disbelievingly and truly, above the bottom line on the document within sits the sleek signature of Kim Junmyeon.

“He’s signed over all his men and everyone in his party, too.”

“He can’t do that. Sector 82 is a democracy.”

“He said it was a unanimous vote. Everyone in his party is now solely behind you, sir.”

That isn’t right at all. What are they playing? Even if the head of their party decides to suddenly agree with Sunggyu’s agenda to move forward, there is always bound to be a few people who disagree. Something is definitely going on. Bora nods up at him as if she can read his mind.

“I didn’t believe it, either.” She says. “So I spent the night camped outside his tent. I followed him home and guess who I found visiting him just before I left.”

“Who?”

Bora purses her lips before she speaks.

“Geonam, sir.”

“Geonam.” Sunggyu asks, unsure he’s heard correctly. There is definitely no way Geonam would betray him. Geonam has been with him forever. Geonam believed in what Sunggyu was trying to do. He would never jeopardize it. He would never leave Sunggyu.

 _Just like Howon?_ He thinks, feeling a sick sinking in his stomach.

“We should operate under the assumption that he’s working with Kim Junmyeon, sir. It would be risky to act otherwise.”

“Why?”

“I think the better question would be why now? What has changed? What does Kim Junmyeon suddenly have on you that made him to support you?”

“Nothing.” Sunggyu’s mouth says, while his head keeps screaming: EVERYTHING.

 

*********

 

Sunggyu’s head is going to explode. Everyone around him is going crazy. He is beginning to think he should never have run for office if this is what it was going to give him. He’d thought he’d get the power to effect change but all he’s seen in the last forty-eight hours since his election has been one trial after another that has surely led him to the simple conclusion that he has no power at all.

He’s never hated being in this office more than he does at the moment.

Ever since he’d been appointed as Senator, he’d found solace in living in this office and doing all his work from here. He’d had a home, but he’d lost that when he’d lost his spouse and had been condemned to the office. With what limited space of housing there was in Sector 82, Sunggyu didn’t see the need to have someone else lose their living quarters for him when he could sleep at the office.

He has a pretty good system in place anyway and he has everything he could ever need. But at the moment, it feels almost as if the office is squeezing in on him, pushing his head into a corner and trying to suffocate him to death. The news Bora has brought isn’t helping much either and he just wants to… do something.

Sunggyu pulls at his tie, loosening it and tossing it away. What does he need it for anyway when people have invisible leashes all over him? Kim Junmyeon has to know about the tape. Why else would he suddenly be signing the papers? That has to be it. And Howon is nowhere to be found.

Someone knocks on the door and Sunggyu doesn’t think he can take another bad visit when it opens and Dongwoo steps in.

“Are you busy?” He says curtly.

“No, come in.” Sunggyu says, standing to his feet as Dongwoo walks into the room. He doesn’t look uncomfortable but he doesn’t look like he wants to be there either. Which is good because Sunggyu pretty much wants to be anywhere else, too.

“I was looking for Howon.” Dongwoo says.

“Anything I can help you with?” he asks, not sure how to talk to Dongwoo anymore.

“It has… to be Howon.”

“I don’t know where he is right now. But if it’s something that I can-”

“When Howon gets back, please have him call me.”

“Okay.” Sunggyu agrees as Dongwoo turns towards the door. “Dongwoo?”

“Yes?”

“How have you been?” He asks, feeling a heavy weight upon his shoulders.

“You mean since you moved out of the house?” Dongwoo asks. “Or since I caught you on top of Howon?”

Sunggyu’s tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth. Realizing that Sunggyu isn’t going to answer, Dongwoo opens the door and leaves.

Sighing in agony, Sunggyu unbuttons his shirt and pulls it from his trouser, knowing that everything is only going to get worse.


End file.
